


I'll Wear Your Marks Like A Badge of Pride.

by hatzy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Smut, also side note be kind this is the first smut ive written in 2 years im a gentle soul, im so tired, like legit 95 percent of this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: Caleb awoke alone in bed cleaned up but exhausted and in some pain more than he would like to admit. Getting up to get dressed, slowly, he walks down stairs to the tavern below praying to every god he could think of that no one would notice his limp. He noticed the party eating at a table towards the end of the Tavern and walked, well limped over.





	I'll Wear Your Marks Like A Badge of Pride.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank oaky for 1 editing this trash  
> 2 for putting up with me during this trash  
> amd 3 for being a good person I love you

****

Caleb didn't want to admit that Fjord, pinning him to the wall as soon as they walked into their shared room turned him on, but it did. What made it worse was Fjord crowding up in front of him giving him rough kisses that wouldn't let his mind catch up to what was happening.

He also didn't want to admit it that Fjord had this ability to make his mind almost force quit and reboot itself when Fjord was having his way with him. He enjoyed being pinned against the wall with Fjord pressing rough kisses into his neck. The main reason why is because he wasn't proud of the needy whimpers and moans that escaped his throat. Fjords thighs spread his own as Caleb let out another needy gasp, tugging Fjord’s face from his neck and dragging him back up to his mouth for another needy, hot kiss which involved their teeth clacking together as they moved their tongues together slowly.

Caleb ground up against Fjord, feeling his cock swell against his was all he needed to make him shiver with anticipation as he continued to grind his way against his thigh. Caleb pulled away from the kiss slowly mumbling. “Please tell me you are going to fuck me...” 

Fjord pressed impossibly close to Caleb, smirking down him. “I plan on ruining you Caleb...” His low rich voice washed over him, making Caleb shiver in his hands with the smallest moan. 

“Oh, by the gods, please do...” Caleb whimpered, his accent getting thicker the quicker he lost himself in Fjord. Fjord’s fingers wrapped around Caleb’s waist, lifting him up against the wall for better purchase, he didn't expect Caleb to wrap his legs around him or grind against him slowly and methodically, making Fjord lose his mind from the small amount of friction on his dick. 

Caleb’s fingers started tugging at Fjords armour, getting it loose, letting it fall between them. Fjord pulled him from the wall his fingers digging into his ass, tossing him onto the bed letting his armour fall to the floor as he smiles watching Caleb shed his shirt while crawling back into the bed. 

Fjord didn't know when he started crawling forward on the bed but he did know when Caleb grabbed his face pulling him to his lips into another bruising desperate kiss. One of Fjords hands traveled down Caleb’s side pausing at his waist stroking his hipbone carefully in slow strokes. He wriggled into the touch Caleb whined again the little noise driving Fjord insane and wanting to make Caleb make more of those noises. Fjords lips drag slow kisses along his cheek down to his neck sucking at the skin he could feel Caleb’s pulse quicken under his lips, his teeth. 

He arched into the touch the moan escaping Caleb’s mouth his blunt nails ran through Fjord's hair trying to grip something in his short hair. Fjord's fingers rougher than his own rubbed his cock through his pants causing Caleb to whine and begged rocking his hips into Fjord's touch. 

“Fjord please… Oh gods please…” Caleb moaned his accent making the words almost unrecognisable, as Fjord loosened Caleb's pants tugging him bare down to his thighs. Caleb hissed from the cool air hitting his cock as it slapped his stomach softly, already leaking.

Fjord pulled away from marking that beautiful neck to watch Caleb as his fingers wrapped around his dick slowly and gave a teasingly soft tug. Caleb arched off the bed with another sweet moan to his ears. “Enjoying yourself darlin’.” Fjord's voice was thick with want as he gave another soft tug when Caleb bucked up into Fjord's hand. 

“Oh gods, Fjord please..” Caleb said, pleaded in between small whines, his fingers gripping weakly at the sheets around him. 

Fjord's smile grew with each whine and moan he caused. He one-handedly worked on getting Caleb free fully from his pants before pulling away to tug off his own and toss them to the floor.

Caleb soaked in the sight of the man before him; a mix of different shades of green all the more beautiful with each shade, and more muscle unlike Caleb's lithe body, his dick twitched as the beauty of a man crawled closer to him almost catlike grace leaning over him Fjord leant down for a soft kiss against his lips, a stark difference to the few feaverish kisses before this before it morphed into something more hungry on his lips. Fjord's thick and heavy cock rubbed against his own causing them both to moan into the kiss. Fjord's teeth bit down playfully on Caleb's lower lip pulling it away with him, another small whine escaped into Fjord's mouth. His hand grasped a pillow, shoving it under Caleb's hips. 

As Fjord reached for the oil, he ground up against Caleb's dick, playfully at first before almost collapsing down against him in a deep long moan before rolling his hips again slowly warmth started to pool into his stomach and his fingers curled around the bottle pressing down the glass into the bed as he pressed a kiss to the side of Caleb's mouth with another slow roll of their hips causing Caleb to whimper.

“Fuck Caleb...” Fjord moaned kissing and sucking his way down Caleb's body, paying particular attention to Caleb's jutting hip bone as he slicked up his fingers. Pressing into Caleb slowly, he locked eyes with him as he wrapped his lips around Caleb's tip.

“Ja! Ja, don’t stop.” Caleb moaned grinding down onto Fjord's finger, his mind scattered as he tried to keep grasp at the edges of the edge, he was so close but he wasn't going to cum yet he promised himself. Fjord's sucking intensified with every finger added to him, he could feel Fjord's smile as his legs wouldn't stop quivering caged around his waist. Fjord removed his fingers slowly spreading a small amount of oil over his cock, biting his own lip as he looked down at the ruined man in front of him. 

“ _ Fuck me Fjord, please _ ...” Caleb moaned in Zemnian. 

Fjord put his weight into his knees, feeling the bed creak under the weight, he pushed slowly into Caleb who groaned under him, arching his back. Fjord, fully sheathed into him, kissed up to Caleb's collar bone slowly letting him get used to him there. 

“Please, tell me I can move Caleb.” Caleb felt the words more than he heard them as he rolled his hips in response feeling the soft growl from Fjord made him whimper as he pulled his hips back and slammed them back in. 

Fjord’s pace didn't let up as he pressed against Caleb's prostate, Caleb's fingernails were dragging down Fjord's back leaving red marks  with each thrust. Caleb's moans and the slapping of skin was a new kind of music to his ears, Caleb's skin flushed was something more beautiful than Fjord could describe. 

The sound of Caleb’s voice; the whine, the whimper when Fjord's fingers wrapped around Caleb's dick the begging that came from Caleb's swollen lips, his vocal cords almost not complying to common. “Fuck, Fjord please….” His nails dug into Fjord's shoulders leaving small crescent scars on his shoulders. The new scars that would make him proud when seeing them in a mirror. 

“Fuck, do it Caleb. I can't hold...” Fjord's words got lost in his throat when Caleb met a thrust his teeth digging back down into his neck with a loud groan. 

Caleb couldn't move, his come leaking over Fjord's fingers all he could do was whimper as Fjord continued to thrust into him before his hips stuttered and he collapsed onto him for a moment, it could have been a few minutes neither really minded. Caleb's fingers ran his fingers through Fjord's hair softly smiling to himself.  

“I love you.” Caleb said, or maybe he didn’t, he couldn't tell you if he did, but he felt those words so fully as he fell asleep with Fjord in his arms. 

Caleb awoke alone in bed cleaned up but exhausted and in some pain more than he would like to admit. Getting up to get dressed, slowly, he walks down stairs to the tavern below praying to every god he could think of that no one would notice his limp. He noticed the party eating at a table towards the end of the Tavern and walked, well limped over. 

“What attacked you in your sleep Caleb?” Molly spoke first looking him up and down but mainly focusing in on the dozen or so hickeys and bites on his neck. 

“Why are you limping? Do you need some healing?” Jester looked up at him concerned  but her ever present smile still there. Fjord looked suddenly more interested in the grits and bacon in front of him.

“Yes, I’m fine, just teaching Frumpkin how to fight…” Caleb lied with a blush, sitting down next to Fjord. He saw an extra plate which Fjord pushed his way. 

“It may be cold, sorry...” Fjord smiled weakly blushing himself. his large hand rubbing his back softly before tucking back in. 

“Oh, OH. You two...” Jester bumped her two fingers together and the whole table lost it in laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos' make me smile
> 
> cheers  
> hatzy
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I regret writing this already.....


End file.
